


Agnus Dei

by codex213



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 23:29:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17590454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/codex213/pseuds/codex213
Summary: Draco's too late...





	Agnus Dei

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic from my deviantart. As always, all characters belong to JKR.

Harry lay on the ground of the dungeon, his heart beating fast. Or was that slow? He couldn't tell—his eyes were unfocused, his mind spinning. He knew what would happen when he took the potion. He didn't do it out of selfishness or conceitedness: he did it for Draco. He did it so the blonde wouldn't have to suffer any longer, so there would be no more hurt. 

  
     Racing down to the depths of the castle, Draco couldn't even see where he was going. His vision was blurred by the tears streaming down his face. He'd gotten Harry's note, his farewell. 'Please, God, don't let me be too late. Let me save him. I love him. I'd die for him,' Draco thought as more tears rushed down his face. 

  
    Harry tried to sit up, but the room wouldn't stop spinning. All he could do was lay there, sprawled out on the floor. Black and red candles were lit all around him, something he'd done before taking the potion. 'Hopefully Draco will understand why this happened. Hopefully he'll know it was for him. It was all for him,' Harry thought as he fought to stay conscious, hoping Draco would show up and rescue him.

  
    As soon as he saw the body, Draco stopped dead in his tracks. He hadn't wanted it to be true; had hoped against hope that it was a hoax, that his lover would be waiting for him with a playful grin on his face. It was all futile, he saw now. Approaching the brunette, the Slytherin fell to his knees. Why hadn't he come sooner? He may have been able to help. Now all he could do was hold Harry's head as the brunette whispered his final words.  
                                           "Amor vincit omnia."  
                                           Love conquers all.

  
With those words, Harry's eyes closed forever, leaving Draco completely and utterly alone. Shuddering, the blonde didn't bother trying to hide his pain. His one true love was gone; what was he supposed to do without Harry? 

  
   Glancing up, Draco looked around the dungeon, for something, anything to end his pain. Life without Harry was unimaginable. Life without Harry was impossible. His eyes settling on a shining dagger, Draco crossed the room, pausing only to admire the stones set in the weapon. An emerald and a ruby. How fitting. Crossing back to his lover, Draco uttered his last words before joining Harry.

  
                                     "Pour vous, mille fois."   
                                     For you, a thousand times over.

 


End file.
